A Freezing Spell/Transcript
A Freezing Spell is the second episode of Zatch Bell. The transcript used is from the Viz English dub. Transcript Opening Kiyo is at his desk in his room, looking at several books. Zatch is also there, sleeping on a hammock. * Kiyo: This is hopeless! I've checked every foreign language dictionary, and I still can't decode this red book! I've stayed up all night, and all I can figure out is this part where the color changes to red. The first spell, Zaker. A flashback plays, to when Zatch used Zaker on Hyde and Eido. * Kiyo: Take this, book's first spell! This better work, please come out lightning! Zaker! In the flashback, Zatch's eyes flash, and a giant explosion occurs. * Kiyo: That was seriously cool. * Zatch: What's going on here, Kiyo? Lightning sure strikes a lot around this place! * Kiyo: What? The flashback ends, and Kiyo and Zatch are still in Kiyo's room. * Kiyo: (thinking) The kid launched a powerful electric shock, and he didn't even realize he's the one who did it. Yesterday was crazy. I can't believe I stood up to someone as big as Kain! A flashback plays, when Kain beat up Kiyo. * Zatch: You should see the look on your face! I'm telling you, Kiyo, you look more alive then ever before! * Kiyo: Alive? The flashback ends, and goes back to Kiyo's room. * Kiyo: (thinking) Alive... How did he know I felt so useless? Zatch rolls in his hammock, and accidentally falls out. Kiyo tries to catch him, and Zatch's horn lands on Kiyo's foot. * Kiyo: *screams* * Zatch: Be quiet, Kiyo. * Kiyo: *screams* * Zatch: I was dreaming of delicious fish popsicles! Why'd you have to go and wake me up? *yawns* * Kiyo: Next time, don't use my foot as a pillow. Episode title: A Freezing Spell Act 1 Zatch is watching a television show. In it, Praying Mantis Joe is running away from a villain. * Villain: Running away, are you? * Mantis: Mantis Strike! Praying Mantis Joe turns back around, leaps towards the villain and kicks. The two start to fight. Kiyo walks towards Zatch. * Zatch: Whoa... * Kiyo: (thinking) Zatch can't be a normal kid, unless normal kids have horns on their heads. I'm still sore from yesterday's fight, and he's already recovered from his injuries! Zatch starts to imitate the fighting moves he sees on the television. He then tries to pick up the television, only for it to fall on top of him. * Kiyo: (thinking) What kind of a creature is he? A flashback plays, when Eido fell on top of Kain. Kiyo voices over the scene. * Kiyo: (thinking) And who were those two guys who had the power to control the wind? They had a book that looked exactly liked Zatch's book. And that one kid, had the same kind of eyes as Zatch. It's also mysterious... The flashback ends, when Kiyo and Zatch are in the living room. * Kiyo: (thinking) Good thing I like mysteries. * Zatch: *screams* * Kiyo's mom: Zatch, what are you doing? * Zatch: I wanted to see how the karate men got inside this funny little box, but it's much heavier then I thought. * Kiyo's mom: Well don't try it anymore, you might hurt yourself. Kiyo is about to leave, when Zatch stops him at the door. * Zatch: In that case, Kiyo, let's keep working on Operation Hero of Justice! *laughs* * Kiyo: I thought I told you we're done with all that! * Zatch: We still have a lot to do. After all, your father asked me to help you make new friends at school, and that's what I'm going to do! If this is what it takes for you to make friends, then you'll just have to fight bullies everyday! * Kiyo: Buzz off, you're nothing but trouble for me, you little twerp. I'm embarrassed to be seen with you, anyway. * Zatch: Sorry Kiyo, I didn't realize you were so ashamed of me. Zatch walks away and out of the room, feeling dejected. * Kiyo's mom: Kiyo, Zatch is just a small child, how dare you talk to him like that! Apologize! Zatch then comes out wearing a red backpack outfit. * Zatch: I get it, Kiyo! If my sports bag outfit embarrasses you, you should have said something earlier! What about this? * Kiyo: That's not exactly what I meant. * Zatch: I've got other kinds of outfits, too, if you don't like this one. Zatch tries out a couple of different outfits. * Kiyo's mom: *laughs* You look really good in all of them! Zatch tries out some more outfits. * Zatch: Which one strikes your fancy? * Kiyo's mom: This one that you usually wear. * Zatch: That's the one I like too! Kiyo is walking to school, and Zatch is following him in his green sports bag disguise. As the camera pans, it is apparent that the river is frozen. * Zatch: Ah, it's such a nice day! Cherry blossoms are falling, and the river's full of fish popsicles, just like in my dream. Zatch and Kiyo look at the river, and see a bunch of frozen fish. * Kiyo: Fish popsicles! Zatch jumps onto a frozen fish and tries to gnaw his way through the ice. * Kiyo: What's going on? Why is there ice in the river when it's springtime? I've heard of global warming, but not global freezing! Reycom and Hosokawa are standing on a nearby bridge. A car tries to pass, however a block of ice blocks the way. Hosokawa then jumps onto the car. * Kiyo: (thinking) That blue book! It looks just like this red one! Hosokawa grabs the driver of the car. * Hosokawa: Out of my way. I'm taking this car! Hosokawa throws the driver into the river. * Kiyo: (thinking) And another kid that looks like Zatch! Maybe the ice was his doing! Reycom and Hosokawa gets into the car. * Hosokawa: Let's go, Reycom. * Reycom: You got it, Hosokawa. The two drive away, through the ice block. Act 2 Suzy is walking on the sidewalk, looking at her horoscope. * Suzy: Oh, my horoscope for today! There's trouble with money matters, but my love rating is the bets it can be! Five stars! This is yesterday's horoscope, those five stars must have been when Kiyo came to rescue me! Maybe I'll treat him with a smoothie to thank him. That'll be tasty! I better stop by the bank to get money for his smoothie. Suzy walks into the bank. * Suzy: Oh wait, what if Kiyo wants a muffin with his smoothie? Good thing I haven't used my allowance this month! *laughs* What am I thinking, he hates smoothies! Suzy is caught in the middle of a hostage situation inside the bank. Hosokawa points a gun at her. * Hosokawa: Be quiet! Keep your mouth shut, and keep your hands in the air! Suzy drops her bag and horoscope and raises her hands. * Suzy: *screams* I guess today's horoscope is bad. At school, Kain is walking through the hallways with a bandage on his head. Kiyo and Zatch are walking behind him. * Student A: Hey, Kain has a bandage on his head. * Student B: Look! Kiyo is injured too! Do you think they got into a fight? * Student A: Get real, can you see that genius with no friends getting into a fight with somebody like Kain? He's smart, but he doesn't have the courage to fight somebody like that. * Student B: I guess you're right. * Zatch: You guys are wrong! Kiyo's no coward! * Student A: Who are you? * Zatch: I'm Kiyo's number one friend! My name is Zatch Bell, and yesterday, Kiyo beat the pants off that thickheaded bully Kain, and creamed the other two bullies on top of that! Do you want to be next? Kain overhears Zatch and picks him up * Kain: Get real, kid! How can that pipsqueak Kiyo get rid of those two guys after I slaughtered him on the roof? * Zatch: Because Kiyo is a hero of justice, that's how! You passed out and missed the whole thing, but Suzy was watching so go ask her! * Kiyo: (thinking) Oh, great. * Zatch: Kiyo, why don't you stand up to him? * Kain: It's because he knows you're making up stupid little lies! Kain knees Zatch in the gut, causing Zatch to fall down the stairs. Kiyo leaves the school. * Zatch: Kiyo... Later, Zatch is following Kiyo on the sidewalk. * Zatch: Kiyo, why didn't you stand up to that big bully back there? I don't understand, you fought so bravely yesterday! I guess we're going to have to work harder on the confidence of Operation Hero of Justice. I mean you didn't even argue with him when he called you names. How can you take that? Don't you get angry when he talks to you that way? * Kiyo: I stopped letting what people say hurt me a long time ago. I don't care anymore. Let them say what they want. * Zatch: Huh? A television with the news comes on as they walk through the street. * Announcer: Breaking news has just come in! A burglar in the Mochinoki bank has taken hostages! We just received these images from the bank security camera. On the television, a video of the hostages, including Suzy, is seen. * Zatch: Hey Kiyo, Suzy has her own show on the strange little box, and she looks a lot taller. * Kiyo: Suzy's on TV? Oh no! How many times in two days can this girl be taken hostage? Kiyo notices that the burglar is Hosokawa. * Kiyo: It's that guy! He was holding that blue book today on the bridge. * Zatch: Kiyo, we have to go save her! * Kiyo: (thinking) What if he uses that ice power on us? What if I can't make the lightning spell work again? * Zatch: What's the matter, Kiyo? Suzy's the only person at school who even talks to you, we have to help her! * Kiyo: (thinking) I know, but... * Announcer: The feed from the security camera has just been cut off! We believe it was destroyed with a laser gun! * Zatch: We have to go! Suzy could be in real trouble! * Kiyo: (thinking) Maybe I can control Zatch's red book. No, it's too dangerous, an electric shock is too powerful. If I make one mistake I could cause even more trouble! * Zatch: Kiyo, what's taking you so long? Let's go! * Kiyo: Forget it. This is too dangerous for us to handle on our own! We have to leave these things up to the police. * Zatch: You running away? What part of Operation Hero of Justice is that? * Kiyo: Zip it! (thinking) Aw, but he's right. I can't let Suzy get hurt just because I'm afraid of screwing things up. * Announcer: Another shot has been heard at the bank. A policeman has been fired at! * Zatch: You here that? What if something happens to Suzy? * Kiyo: (thinking) Man, as long as I keep running away and making excuses, I'll never make my dad proud! The truth is, I'm just scared! * Zatch: You've got to do something, Kiyo! * Kiyo: (thinking) Zatch, I want to change, I really do! But it's not that easy for me! * Zatch: Let's go, Kiyo! Don't think anymore! Just once, act before you think! * Kiyo: *screams* Kiyo rides his bike towards the bank with Zatch. * Zatch: That's it, Kiyo! Go, go, go, go! * Kiyo: Thanks, Zatch. You're still a pain in my butt, but I guess I needed a kick in the pants anyway! Act 3 Kiyo and Zatch are still riding their bike to the bank. * Kiyo: Hang in there, Suzy! I promise I'll rescue you! I see it now, Zatch! We're close! That's the bank! * Zatch: *laughs* At the bank, Hosokawa still has his hostages. * Hosokawa: Look at all this money, Reycom. Long as I have this book, there's isn't anything I can't get my hands on. Listen up! You people move even the slightest bit, it's curtains for all of you! Even the women and children! * Suzy: (thinking) Please, somebody help us! Zatch and Kiyo are almost at the bank. * Zatch: Kiyo, the men in the blue uniforms are blocking the entrance! How are we going to get in? * Kiyo: (thinking) I'll use the ol' bait and switch! I'll throw Zatch through the second floor window and while the policemen are focused on him, I'll sneak into the bank! (speaking) Just follow my lead, and hope that this plan works, Zatch! * Zatch: Operation Praying to the Heavens! * Kiyo: I hope your body can bounce back from these injuries like you did yesterday! * Zatch: That's not how Operation Praying to the Heavens goes! * Kiyo: Fly, Zatch! Kiyo picks Zatch up and tries to throw him through the window. However, Zatch doesn't let go and they both are thrown up to the second floor. * Zatch & Kiyo: *screams* Zatch and Kiyo enter right where Hosokawa is keeping his hostages. * Hosokawa: Hold it! Whoever you are, come on out! * Zatch: Kiyo, bad plan... * Kiyo: Well, it didn't quite go as I wanted. Outside the bank, Brago and Sherry drive by in a car. * Sherry: Brago, that boy... he was holding a red book. * Brago: It's Zatch Bell. Inside the bank, Hosokawa has noticed Zatch and Kiyo hiding behind a counter. * Hosokawa: Who are you, the police? Come out already! * Kiyo: (thinking) Now what do we do? At least the robber thinks we're the police. That should buy me some time to think. I better see what the situation looks like. Not as bad as I thought. All right, think. If I distract them, Zatch can sneak behind and move the hostages. That way, I can attack without hurting any innocent people. Yeah, it's a perfect plan. Okay Zatch, listen up. We have to work together as a team to pull this off, so don't do anything crazy and... Kiyo notices Zatch is standing in plain sight. * Kiyo: Zatch! * Zatch: My name is Zatch Bell, and I've come to save these innocent people from you evil villains! * Hosokawa: Do you know who this kid is, Reycom? * Kiyo: (thinking) My perfect plan... No wait, they still don't know I'm here. While the robber's paying attention to Zatch, I can take advantage of the situation and do something! Suzy runs over and takes the tape off from over her mouth. * Suzy: I know who you are! You're Kiyo's little friend from yesterday, Batch! * Zatch: Oh Suzy! You're alive and well! * Suzy: I'm really glad to see you, but did Kiyo come along too? * Zatch: Of course, he's hiding behind the desk. * Suzy: Kiyo, Kiyo! It's me, Suzy! * Hosokawa: Quiet! * Suzy: I guess this is my lucky week for love after all! * Kiyo: You knucklehead, why can't you just keep your mouth shut? (thinking) Wait! There's still something I can do. * Hosokawa: Come out! This is your last warning, and if you turn out to be the police, I'm gonna shoot everyone, including you! Kiyo gets up from behind the desk and shows himself. * Kiyo: Please don't shoot, I'm a junior high student! * Suzy: Kiyo! * Kiyo: I'm not armed, but just so you know, there's one more person that came with us. He's hiding right over there. * Hosokawa: What? Another hero wannabe afraid to show his face, huh? Kiyo is moving a chair with a string tied to his heel. Hosokawa is looking towards the moving chair. * Hosokawa: Come out or I'll blast you right through the desk! * Kiyo: (thinking) Alright. He moved away from the hostages. This is our big chance. If I can get Zatch to launch the electric shock now, I can get ride of the crook without hurting anyone else. * Zatch: What's the plan, Kiyo? * Kiyo: Zatch, I want you to stare straight at the robber. * Zatch: Oh, Operation Hero of Justice. * Kiyo: Operation Kick Butt! * Hosokawa: He's got one of those spell books like me! * Kiyo: Let's do it! Zaker! Zatch continues to stare at the robber. * Kiyo: Uh oh... (thinking) The lightning didn't come out! But I cast the spell just like I did yesterday. (speaking) Darn! I'm going to try one more time. Zaker! * Zatch: Kiyo, how much longer do I have to keep staring at the robber? * Kiyo: (thinking) Why isn't the lightning coming out? * Reycom: *laughs* I was wondering what kind of attack you were going to try when I saw you taking out that book. I must say, though, I'm very disappointed in your abilities. * Hosokawa: Not me! Well, you're a brave kid, I'll give you that much. But you don't know how to use that book yet, so it's just a waste to keep it. You don't have enough time to figure out how to beat me, so why don't you just hand it over to me like a good little boy and go on your merry way, huh kid? Or I can just take the bok after I blow you to pieces! * Kiyo: No! * Zatch: No matter what happens, Kiyo, don't give him that book, because we're the Heroes of Justice! If anyone's gonna get blown to pieces around here, it's you two villains, not us heroes! * Hosokawa: Suit yourself! Hosokawa pulls out his blue spell book. * Kiyo: No, Zatch! Get out of the way! * Zatch: Why, we didn't do anything wrong. They should be the ones who run away! * Hosokawa: Say goodbye, kid! Take this, Gikor! Reycom's eyes flash, and a cold wind blows out of his mouth. Zatch is turned into ice. * Hosokawa: *laughs* * Zatch: Kiyo, it's so, it's so cold! * Suzy: What's happening? * Kiyo: Zatch is frozen! Zatch Bell, are you okay? * Hosokawa: There's no point talking to him, he can't hear you in there. By now, he's lost consciousness. Kiyo throws something at Zatch. * Reycom: Get real, that's not the kind of ice a human can break on his own. * Kiyo: (thinking) Now I really won't be able to launch Zaker anymore. * Reycom: It's up to you. If you decide to leave him this way, his heart's gonna freeze. * Hosokawa: If you don't want that to happen, give me the book. Then I'll defrost kid and he'll join up with me. Otherwise he stays on ice. * Kiyo: (thinking) I don't know what to do! An image of Zatch appears in Kiyo's mind. * Zatch: No matter what happens, Kiyo, don't give him that book! We are the heroes of justice! * Kiyo: Now I know what to do. Thanks to Zatch, I know that I can change! You'll never get this book! * Hosokawa: Oh, I think you'll change your mind! I'll hurt your girlfriend! I'm warning you, this is your last chance. Believe me, this is no idle threat, because right now I'm not afraid of anyone including the police! And thanks to this book, I hold all the power! Hosokawa points his gun at Suzy. * Suzy: He's gonna hurt me! * Kiyo: Stop! Just stop it! I don't want Suzy to get hurt, I'll give you the book. Zatch's spellbook starts to glow. * Kiyo: The book is glowing. Zatch starts to glow, and he breaks through the ice. * Kiyo: Zatch! * Hosokawa: That's it! Say goodbye to all these hostages! * Kiyo: (thinking) Save them, Zatch! Save Suzy! Kiyo opens the book, and Suzy faints. * Kiyo: Zaker! Zatch's eye flash, and a lightning bolt comes out of Zatch's mouth. The lightning bolt hits Reycom and Hosokawa, sending them across the room and causing an explosion. * Policeman A: What's going on? * Policeman B: Let's go in there! Suzy wakes up, and the police enter the room Zatch and Kiyo are in. * Policeman: Open the window and clear the smoke! * Kiyo: Zatch Bell? * Zatch: Wow, Kiyo! I don't know what you did, but I sure now it worked! Zatch jumps onto Kiyo, pushing him onto the floor. * Kiyo: You don't know what I did, you mean you don't remember anything again? * Zatch: Well, I sorta remember hearing your voice. But I'm not sure if you were talking to me. * Kiyo: (thinking) Does this book let Zatch hear my thoughts, too? * Zatch: I heard you tell me to save them, but when I came to, the villains were already blown away! You were really upset, I've never heard such emotion! * Kiyo: (thinking) Emotion? Does this book respond to my emotions? I get it now! The electric shock doesn't come out unless... I read it with strong feeling! * Suzy: Kiyo, my hero! Suzy jumps onto Kiyo, and pushes him onto the floor. * Suzy: I was really scared, Kiyo. Thank you so much for saving me! * Kiyo: But, I didn't do anything. * Suzy: What are you saying, of course you did something. You saved all the hostages and all the bank's money, by shortcircuiting the wires with that electric blast, and you blew the robbers away! * Zatch: Kiyo! The hostages and policemen applaud Zatch and Kiyo for stopping Reycom and Hosokawa. * Zatch: Don't forget me, I'm his teacher! It looks like Operation Hero of Justice was a success again! * Kiyo: Somehow, I get the feeling that we're forgetting something very important. * Zatch: I can't think of anything. * Policeman A: Where's the robber? * Policeman B: He isn't here! * Policeman C: You think he left? * Zatch: Oh. Police cars are seen driving on the street. Reycom and Hosokawa are driving nearby. * Announcer: The robbery at Mochinoki National Bank is over, thanks to the brave act of a junior high student. All the hostages were safely rescued, however the suspects are still at large. * Reycom: We'll get those two back for this! Brago and Sherry are also driving near them. * Sherry: Why are all these mamodo suddenly appearing in town? * Brago: Because Zatch Bell's power sends a signal to them all, and summons them from the mamodo world. After all this time, the battle for king has finally begun. At Kiyo's home, Zatch, Kiyo, and Kiyo's mom are watching television. A report on the bank robbery is airing. * Zatch: Look everybody, Kiyo and I are inside the box! * Kiyo's mom: Wow, Kiyo, you seem so grown up all of a sudden. You even look different from this morning. * Kiyo: Well, maybe I changed a little bit. * Zatch: I'll say! Of course he's changed, because I've been teaching him to do it the entire time. * Kiyo's mom: Zatch, you're absolutely beaming, and it seems like you've grown a little since this morning too! * Zatch: Gee, do you really think I grew? Maybe I can lift the TV on my own this time! Zatch lifts the television. * Zatch: I can do it! Wow, I can do it one-handed, too! * Kiyo's mom: Wow, Zatch, maybe you can carry in the groceries a little later. *laughs* Ah, kid. Kiyo's mom walks away. Zatch's book starts to glow, and Kiyo picks it up. * Kiyo: (thinking) Look at that. Zatch has changed a lot more than I have. I wonder if Zatch gets stronger by using this book. Look, this writing has changed to red! I can read it! I can read another page! Rashield... Rashield, the second spell. Rashield. I think Zatch has gained a new power. END OF EPISODE Category:Transcripts